In the field of semiconductor technology, it is generally required to produce a metal electrode having a predetermined pattern. For example, a metal electrode with a specific pattern is generally formed as a pixel electrode, a wiring, and the like in an array substrate for a display device. When the metal electrode is produced, a metal layer is usually patterned, and the metal electrode having the predetermined pattern is achieved by an etching process.